Firework
by Trouble Cookie
Summary: Both L and Light want something, but it takes some fireworks and a lot of champagne to realise what. LxLight Lemon, rated M. Katy Perry 'Firework' songfic.  :


**_Hello! It's been a long time, but I decided to post up something for the New Year!  
Warning: This is a LxLight yaoi lemon fanfic, if you don't like this sort of thing, I suggest you leave now!  
This was written to the song 'Firework' by Katy Perry. Not my normal style, but it suited this fic. (:  
_****_Rate and Review, but most importantly, enjoy! _****_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters. Nor do I own the song Firework, blah blah blah. These things depress me. :P_**

Baby, You're a Firework 

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind, _

_Wanting to start again?_

For once, Matsuda had won L over. He had convinced the great L to let the task force have a party to celebrate New Year. It wouldn't be a big one, but it was enough to satisfy the younger, over-enthusiastic man. As the clocks ticked another minute closer one of the many bottles of champagne was opened and poured into the champagne flutes which were handed around. The music was cranked up slightly louder. Only five more minutes of the year left and the excitement was building high. Well, for everyone but two of the members.

L listened as the fizzing of the champagne died down and was taken over by the clinking of glasses. The song changed and the music was cranked up. He stood at the window and watched the currently dark and starry sky from his spot. The moon was glowing out and not a single grey cloud stained the inky blacks and the dazzling silvers of the night's sky. This was perfection, and the detective knew it would only get better, the closer it got to midnight. Yes, this night was going to be spectacular. It always was, this night, every year. It was fantastic to watch. This had to be L's favourite holiday. It was one of the only ones that could truly dazzle him.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?_

_Like a house of cards?_

_One blow from caving in. _

This year had been relentless on the student. Light felt the weariness weighing him down more and more every day. Everything had went his way, but getting what he wanted had never been more difficult. His perfect face was marred by the heavy bags under his eyes, due to the countless sleepless nights. L had surely taken his toll on the younger man but Light wouldn't give up. It wasn't his style. If Light had gotten his way for the rest of this year, why wouldn't he get his way this time? He could convince L to let him get more sleep, easily.

But he could feel his morale crumbling away. One more blow could easily break him down. And he couldn't have that. Accepting his flute of champagne, he sipped on it and glanced around the room. Where was the detective, anyway?

_Do you ever feel, already buried deep, _

_Six feet under screams, _

_But no one seems to hear a thing?_

L was tired. He had been tired for a long time, of course, due to his insomnia, but this was a different sort of tired. He felt like he was suffocating and it was the lack of the oxygen that was tiring him. He wanted to break out of the binds that held him down. On the outside, he had everything. But inside, he was tormented and lonely. It should have been obvious. L had everything anyone could have asked for-well, almost. He was missing one measly thing. A friend. He had never had a friend, so maybe he ought to be used to it, but he never could get used to the loneliness. He wanted a friend who would be there without conditions.

Yes, Light was his friend, but that was only because he had to be with him every single day due to L's suspicions. L didn't like it. He wondered, sometimes, if Light would stay and be his friend after this case. But of course he wouldn't! Light had a life to go on with, a family to go back to. He couldn't stay with the detective just because he was lonely. He wouldn't even want to. Of course, that stung a little bit to realise, but L was building himself up for the day that Light would leave. Building himself up so he would be strong enough to accept it when the day came.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you?_

'_Cause there's a spark in you. _

Light had always had a way with people. Everyone either wanted to be with him or be him. It was just the way he was used to it now. And he could see why, as well. He had everything. He was athletic, he had good looks, he had friends, he was intelligent. He scoffed at this thought. He was beyond intelligent! He was a genius! He could solve anything, nothing was out of his grasp. If he wished it so, the world could be his. No, there wasn't really anything he didn't have. He did often wonder though, why he couldn't find a girlfriend who actually held interest for him. All the girls he had ever tried to be with had been a nuisance and nothing more.

Outside the first firework trailed its way into the sky sluggishly and L watched, mesmerized. This was his favourite part. There were still a few minutes until midnight, but no one cared. The fireworks were beautiful and that was all that mattered. Light finally sought out L, seeing him at the window, the beginnings of some colour dancing over his snow-white face as a firework made its way into the sky. Something clicked in the teen's mind and he didn't know what, but he went on instinct, standing up and placing his champagne flute down.

_You just gotta ignite the light, _

_And let it shine, _

_Just own the night, _

_Like the 4__th__ of July_

The firework exploded in a shower of multicoloured raindrops, filling the air with its beauty. Another followed it up and promptly did the same, the colours dancing in the onyx eyes of the young detective. A small smile danced over his lips and he couldn't hold it back, a hand straying to the window, unlocking it and letting it swing open with the breeze. The wind made his hair fly around his skin and the colours that brightened the sky flashed on his white shirt and even highlighted his ebony coloured hair. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Light stand from his seat and place his champagne flute down to pick up another, but just after this his attention was claimed by the fireworks again.

How could he not have seen it? Light was supposedly extremely intelligent, yet he hadn't seen this? It was insane, to be sure! Confidently, he strode towards the other man, revelling in the beauty. Every colour of the rainbow was tainting his pale skin and dancing in his eyes, the breeze that both calmed and excited flirting with the raven hair. The younger teen felt his eyes widen a fraction as he saw the smile lighting the older male's features. Yes, this should have been obvious.

'_Cause baby, you're a firework, _

_Come on show them what you're worth!_

"Hello, L." He said, his voice as flawless as usual. It took a moment for the detective to acknowledge him, but his patience was rewarded.

"Ah, Light-kun. Good evening." And of course, L spoke with the normal monotone. Light often wondered if it ever strayed from that boring one note. He hadn't heard it, himself. Maybe in his sleep…? Who knew? Light wasn't one to stay awake to see if L would fall asleep. He valued the small amount of sleeping time he could salvage.

"Yes. Looking forward to the new year?"

"Yes, I suppose I am, Light-kun. And yourself?"

"Definitely, L."

_Make them go, oh oh oh, _

_As you shoot across the sky!_

Light didn't want to talk anymore. He watched L stare out into the night, his smile never faltering. The colours dancing on his skin were mesmerizing and Light found himself staring. Staring, he noted to his surprise, at the detective's pale lips. Chewing on his lip, he continued to stare, only breaking the stare when he had to blink.

"Is something, wrong, Light-kun?" Light's eyes shot up and he found himself staring straight into the onyx pools, just made to drown in. L's eyebrow was arched and he looked at the younger man quizzically.

"No, no…Nothing's wrong." He smiled reassuringly then let it drop from his face as fast as it came. Was that…A blush on the pale man's cheeks? Surely not. L doesn't blush.

As soon as L saw that Light had noted his blush, he turned away and back to the fireworks. Why was he blushing? He didn't know, but he didn't like it. His heart was pounding in his chest and his stomach was doing flips. What was this feeling? It was foreign to him, and he almost enjoyed it. It was like adrenaline was fuelling, his hand drifting and placing his fingertips over the thrumming heart. It was so new and refreshing, he noted, sighing softly and letting his smile widen slightly. It took him a moment to feel anything, but as soon as he felt the touch of a pair of slender hands, one holding his own and the other in his hair, his reverie was broken.

Light wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but he wasn't going to back out now. He used the hand that was holding L's to turn the older man around so he was leaned on the windowsill and Light was in front of him. It was a minute until midnight. L's heart had stopped. It was like his very mind had frozen, and that was a scary feeling. He was being pressed into the window sill by Light and, to his embarrassment, it felt right.

"Would Light-kun like to tell me what he's doing?" 10 seconds until the New Year. Light didn't know how to answer, really, so as the last few seconds began to slip away he answered with the first words that came to his mind.

"Something very stupid." Cheers erupted in the other room. It was New Year at last, and Light leant in and pressed his lips to L's.

L didn't do anything. He didn't move, but he didn't respond. Not for the first few moments, and that was too long for Light. He pulled back slightly and let out a long gust of air that tickled L's face. L's lips suddenly felt very cold without Light's over his. He wanted that warm sensation back and that's what brought him to lean up to capture the younger male's lips again. Light was surprised, to say the least, to feel L's lips touching his again, but that didn't stop him leaning down, responding instantly. He needed this. Now he knew who he wanted. L.

Pulling away for air, L smiled wider and wrapped his arms around Light's neck, resting his forehead on the taller man's shoulder. Behind them, the thumps of the fireworks exploding into their beautiful splendour. It was perfect. Everything that he could have asked for. Light looked down at the top of L's head in wonder. If he had expected anything of his actions, it wasn't this. But it didn't matter. It felt good. He had realised that whenever he was convinced to hold a party like this that L never wanted to take part. Maybe he could convince him to go through to the other room now? It was only polite, of course, to say Happy New Year to everyone. That was tradition.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space, _

_You're original, cannot be replaced._

Gently, Light laced his fingers together with L's and pulled him from the windowsill, looking at him with a mix of wariness and pleading. Frowning and biting on his lip, L let himself be led through to the other room where everyone was drinking gallons, trying to get drunk. The moment the two walked into the room, no one but Matsuda noticed their entwined hands, and bustled forward to share the festivities. The words 'Happy New Year!' echoed around their heads. L was in a daze. He had never been treated like this, felt like he was part of the crowd. It was brilliant.

He felt a flute of champagne being pushed into his free hand and Light was already holding one and drinking it down. He watched, scrutinizing his actions. Light felt L's curious stare boring into his head and returned the gaze with an equal amount of curiosity.

"Everything okay, L?"

"Yes, Light-kun, it's just that…Well, I've never really drank alcohol before…" The raven frowned and Light grinned toothily at him. Quickly, he swallowed down the last of his glass and placed it to the side before taking L's from him and putting his free hand behind the pale man's head, using his fingers that had knotted through the ebony locks of their own accord to tilt his head back. L raised an eyebrow but let him go on as Light lifted the champagne flute to his lips and tipped some into his mouth. The bubbly feeling was exquisite and he couldn't help the giggle that escaped him as he swallowed it and took the glass from Light, who pouted but let his head go. L chugged it down, ignoring the slight burning that filled his chest and concentrating on the bubbles. It truly was divine.

_If you only knew what the future holds, _

_After a hurricane comes a rainbow._

Yes, perhaps the past few months had been hard and this was alien to L as well, but it didn't matter because things were already looking better to him. He was, admittedly, slightly tipsy on champagne and wine, but even through the stupor he could tell what he was feeling. For once, he was truly happy, not just a shadow of the feeling that everyone thrived on. This was pure, unbridled joy, and the buzz from the alcohol enhanced that. If he had been sober maybe he would have tried to smother it, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but enjoy it, and maybe that was a good thing, for once.

_Maybe you're the reason why all the doors are closed, _

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road._

The music was even louder than before and the fireworks were still going strong, but Light had pulled L out of the room for a moment. He felt the sudden urge to tell him something. To do something, more accurately. The other room, where they had started, was dark and cool, a huge difference from the room where all the others were situation. They had to be quick or someone, even though they were all raging drunk, would notice their absence, so he got down to business straight away.

"L." He started, his alcohol induced stupor making his thoughts sluggish. L waited impatiently for him to continue. "I love you." He finished. L looked startled, not answering for a moment. This was unexpected to say the least.

"You're…drunk!" No way. Had L just stumbled on his words? He had had difficulty to choose the right word to describe Light's state, but it had come quicker than Light had managed with his statement.

"But it's still true, I swear!" His words were slurred and the raven haired man had had to puzzle over his words before making any sense of them. The alcohol wasn't helping.

"O-kayyyy…" L slurred, suddenly feeling slightly off balance. "I love you too." With that he tried to drag Light back to the other room but the younger man didn't move, looking dazed.

"Should tell dad!" He suddenly yelled, before stumbling after L to talk to his dad. L hadn't made sense of what Light had meant but was set on getting more champagne.

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow, _

_When it's time, you'll know. _

"Light-kuuuunn!" A drunken L whined as he was dragged away from his beloved champagne to the other side of the room to where Light's dad was. "Tell him later!" Light only shook his head drunkenly and continued moving towards his father.

"No, L, now!" He whined back and soon they stood in front of his dad, the speakers close enough that he could feel the sound travelling through the ground in vibrations, up through his feet.

"But-" L began, but Light shushed him and cleared his throat formally before he began to talk to his dad, who was as far from sober as he was.

"Otō-san! I have…Something to tell you…Yes, that's the one." He began, struggling with his speech. "Yes… I ought to tell you…That I'm gay! Yes, I'm gay!" He paused here to laugh slightly before leaning back on a surprised looking L "And! I love-" He hiccupped and then continued "This guy…Yes…Ah…Yes, L! I love…L. That's the one." Soichiro looked completely flabbergasted, staring at his son. He was drunk, but this was still a huge surprise. L didn't look surprised any more. Not really. He was too busy whining at Light to go to the champagne while Light completely ignored him, staring at the ceiling in wonder.

"Uh…Okay, Light, we'll talk about this when you're…Um…When we're sober." With that, Soichiro turned to talk to Mogi who was giggling like a schoolgirl, babbling on about something incoherent.

_You just gotta ignite the light, _

_And let it shine, _

_Just own the night, _

_Like the 4__th__ of July._

"Can we get more champagne now, Light-kun?" Whined L as he pulled on Light's arm. Light had stopped staring at the ceiling in fascination but hadn't moved from where he stood, only hugging L tight and talking about pink sheep and lollipops and how L looked like a panda. L had frowned at this, but only because it was keeping him away from his darling champagne. Turning around in Light's embrace he began to march business-like towards the champagne table, Light being dragged along behind him. He ended up having to hold on to his trousers as he walked so that Light's low slung arms wouldn't pull them down.

'_Cause baby you're a firework, _

_Come on show them what you're worth!_

L had certainly got his hands on more champagne, and was now leaning on the wall, Light pinning him in place as he kissed him hungrily. L didn't hesitate to kiss back now, and he was too drunk to care who saw. They were all as drunk as he was, anyway. The chances were that they wouldn't even remember this in the morning. It felt good anyone, and who would deny him the right to feel good? No one would! He was drunk of his head and there was no way he was letting go of _his _Light-kun. Not tonight. And so he allowed Light to devour his mouth hungrily and responded with equal amounts of ferocity and passion. Yes, this is what he wanted, what he had always wanted. Maybe he should have noticed it before, but that didn't matter now. He had what he wanted. He always got what he wanted in the end.

"Light-kun!" L gasped a dark blush colouring his cheeks as Light slid his leg between the raven's, thigh brushing over the growing bulge in his jeans.

"L…"

Light's hands were trembling as they caressed L's pink cheek. How had he come to have something this beautiful? The detective was everything he had wanted, and he hadn't noticed it until now. He should have. It should have been blatantly obvious, but it wasn't, not even to him. Both of them genius', but neither able to see something this obvious? How this happened was a mystery, but that hardly mattered. Not now, anyway. He had L, that was the important thing. He had L and he could do anything at all to him. It didn't matter that Matsuda had been shooting them dazed though curious glances before being distracted by the alcohol again. It didn't matter that his father had long since choked on his glass of wine and decided to have a lie down in the middle of the floor. No, what mattered was that he got his way with L, now. He wanted one thing more than anything else right now and this time, he knew exactly what.

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh _

_As you shoot across the sky_

What L had now was better than the fireworks. He let himself be yanked from the main room, through the room where it had began, past the room where Watari had long since fallen asleep after drinking a fair amount of champagne and white wine and into L's room that Light had had to spend many a night. Yes, it seemed that Light would be getting his way tonight, and L could accept that. It wasn't like he wasn't going to get anything out of it, anyway…Wait, wait, wait! Surely he should be the seme? Was he going to be dominated by Light, of all people? Pah!...Well, yes, actually, he was going to be dominated by Light. Without a fight. At all.

"L…You're beautiful." Even though he was drunk the words held meaning and L appreciated it, smiling gently through his bedazzlement and lust. He had never been told something like that in his whole life. It was to be expected, being the best detective in the world.

Treacherously slow, L and Light fumbled over Light's shirt buttons, both trying to undo them. It seemed being drunk really didn't help trying to discard buttoned shirts with fiddly buttons, but eventually they managed. L stared at Light's toned chest, trailing a long, pale finger down it, sending shivers down Light's spine. It was amazing what one touch could do to you. Would this feel as good if he was sober? Probably. He hoped so, because he wanted more nights like this after this one. He wasn't the sort for one night stands.

_Baby, you're a firework, _

_Come on let you're colours burst._

"Light-kun!" L cried as Light rubbed between his thighs, teasing him. The raven threw his head back and let out a loud moan, gritting his teeth. His white top was somewhere on the floor and his jeans, no matter how baggy they were, were becoming a little tight. This was torturous, all this teasing he was enduring, but it felt so good. He didn't complain, just willing Light to keep on going. He needed this, he realised, and he was glad that this was happening. This would be the perfect beginning to the year.

"Ah…L…!" Light leaned his forehead on his shoulder, eyes scrunched closed as L rocked against him, causing friction. L was letting out equally loud moans and that was turning him on even more. He was the luckiest man alive, and that was a fact. He could just feel it. This was going to be the best beginning to the year he had ever had. Nothing could compare.

He wanted to go so much further than this, though. He wondered if L would let him do it dry? He doubted that L would have lube. He frowned but cleared his head as he kissed the detective heatedly, pleading for entrance that was granted without fight. He somehow doubted that L was sober enough to care. Maybe the fact that he was drunk would numb some of the pain? He hoped so. He was extremely curious about it. It was like an explosion in his mind, just being able to touch L like this. Something about it was so amazing, even the thought made a shiver run down his spine. He wanted L so much…He wondered if L felt the same.

_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down. _

How many girls would die of jealousy if they saw him doing this to Light, or more correctly, Light doing this to him? It was a plain fact that Light was the heart throb of his school. L could hardly suppress his smirk as he thought of this. He, of all people, had been the one to capture Light's heart. How many would sob into their sleeves and cry about how Light, their only love, was gay and had ended up with 'some guy'. He wanted to see the look on their faces, if he ever had the chance. It wasn't like he would admit that to Light, though. That would be…Troublesome. Light valued his reputation. Well, when he was sober, anyway.

Feeling himself getting closer to his climax, Light moaned into L's mouth. The noise went straight to L's groin and he drew in a sharp intake of breath through his nose. This was better than he had ever imagined, and he wanted more of it. Much, much more.

_Boom, boom, boom, _

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon, _

_It's always been inside of you, you, you, _

_And now it's time to let it through!_

About an hour later both men were lying in a sweaty heap in the bed, panting, legs entangled. Light caressed L's face, hands hardly steady. Maybe just a bit more than before. L smiled and nuzzled into the touch, already beginning to feel sleepy. It had hurt less than he had imagined, but that was probably something to do with the fact that he was still pretty drunk. But this night had been brilliant. He had found someone to love, and they loved him back with such intensity it was almost scary. This was everything he had asked for.

This was perfect.

'_Cause baby you're a firework, _

_Come on, show them what you're worth, _

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh, _

_As you shoot across the sky._

**_Heheh, well that was longer than expected. Did you enjoy it? I hope so!  
Reviews and chocolate are my currency. Any flames will be used to defrost my numb fingers! Criticism is welcome.  
Happy New Year! All the best for 2011  
~Trouble X _**


End file.
